Renesmee's Life
by taylor-rox-forever
Summary: Basically, title says all. This story starts from where Renesmee is born and as the story goes on, it will turn into a Jake/Nessie romance. Maybe a few surprises along the way. Enjoy!
1. New World

_Renesmee's POV_

All I could hear was screaming as I entered a new world. I heard two male voices yelling in worried voices at who I thought was my mother. Oh no, could she be dead? My thought was proved wrong when I heard her say "Let me…give her to me." The voice sounded so fragile, but I was handed over to my mother and all I felt was a happy feeling going through me. I already knew this woman, but this was the first time I had ever seen her. "Renesmee…so…beautiful." My throat was burning, and she smelled so good. I tried to ignore my natural reflex not to bite her, but I just couldn't. As soon as I bit her, one of the males in the room, who I assumed was my father, snatched me away from her.

"No Renesmee," my daddy murmured. I felt bad that I bit her, and I thought to myself that I would make it up to her. That is, if my mommy lives. Tears came to my eyes at just the thought of my mommy dying.

"Take the baby," my daddy said to someone.

"Throw it out the window!" another voice said. Throw me out the window? Why did this person not like me so much? Who is he? Why did he say that? A million questions popped into my head about this man, but my mind soon became occupied with fear of being thrown out the window. But my mind was soon distracted from those thoughts.

"Give her to me." I looked in the direction of the beautiful voice, and there in the doorway was a beautiful girl with long blonde wavy hair. She looked strained but promised she had it under control. What was she talking about?

I was handed over to the beautiful woman and her hands were so cold and hard, but even though I have just seen this girl, I already liked her. He carried me down the stairs, away from my daddy and mommy and the threatening man who wanted to throw me out the window. I was upset that I wasn't with my mommy and daddy anymore, but also happy that I was with this girl and relieved that I was away from the other man. I could still hear what was going on upstairs, but I didn't want to hear it anymore, it made me to sad. The blonde girl sat down on the couch with me in her arms. She took a bottle in her hand and I was all to willing to drink what was in it. I was done with the bottle in about 10 seconds.

"Hello little Renesmee. I am your aunt Rosalie." I smiled at the name. Everything about her seemed to be beautiful. I heard stomping down the stairs, but I didn't pay attention to it. A few seconds later, the footsteps stopped. I looked over Aunt Rosalie's shoulder at the man. He was shaking, but when he saw me, he froze in place. Was this the man that wanted to kill me? Was his the man I was_ afraid_ of? When he was shaking a moment ago, I _was_ afraid of him. But when he stopped shaking, and when I looked at him for a moment, I was no longer afraid. His expression was no longer full of hate or anger, but now they were filled with warmth. He took a step towards me, then another, then another. Finally Aunt Rosalie took notice t him and hissed at him. They glared at each other for two minutes straight. I was getting annoyed, and I actually _wanted_ the man to hold me. Suddenly Aunt Rosalie stiffened. I don't know why she stiffened the only thing I did was put my hand on her arm.

"What?" the man asked her.

"I t-think Renesmee just…showed her thoughts to me?"

"I put my hand to her face and replayed that I wanted the man to hold me. Aunt Rosalie silently handed me over to the man. I smiled at him, for I liked the warmth from his skin. I put my hand to his face, and he stiffened also. Then he smiled at my thought.

"Hi there little Nessie. I'm Jacob." Jacob…I liked the name. Before I knew it though, I was snatched out of Jacob's arms.

Aunt Rosalie glared at him and then started yelling.

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL HER THAT?!"

"Because Renesmee is to hard a word to keep saying!"

"AND YOU THINK THAT SHE LIKED BEING NAMED AFTR A FICTONAL CREATURE!"

"Aren't we all fictional creatures?! So it makes such a big difference if it's Nessie and not us?" Jacob's voice wasn't raised as high as Rosalie's was, nor as loud, but he still sounded very frustrated. But what did he mean by fictional creatures? I put my hand to Rosalie's face to ask her.

"Renesmee, we will explain everything later, okay?" I nodded my head. Then a man with golden blonde hair and a woman with cameral hair walked through the front door. The man rushed upstairs without a single glance at me, but the woman came over to me. Her face wasn't anything. Not mad, not sad, not happy, not frustrated, not anything.

"Is this her?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, Esme, it is," Jacob said. I reached out to the woman and Rosalie gave me to her. I put my hand to her face to show her I liked her. She smiled a loving smile at me.

"Hello. I am your grandma Esme." Then she looked at Rosalie. "Her name is Renesmee, right? So it wasn't the boy Bella thought it would be."

"Yes Esme, her name is _Renesmee_," Rosalie answered, glaring at Jacob. Then I saw the man with golden blonde hair come down the stairs with a confident and proud look on his face.

"How is she?" Esme, Rosalie, and Jacob all said at once.

"Thanks to what Edward did with his venom, Bella will be changed and healthy in a few days," he said. I was happy, and I examined everyone else's face to see if they felt the same. Grandma Esme was happy, the man was happy, Aunt Rosalie was happy, and Jacob…wasn't? I He was just glaring. Glaring at nothing.

"What is it Jacob. Aren't you happy that Bella will be okay?" Aunt Esme asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just sooo happy the girl I love is turning in to a freaking _leech!_" he said with ice in his voice. I heard a growl from upstairs. Aunt Rosalie was glaring at Jacob, and the man was just looking at him with what I thought as a 'I should have known face' and Aunt Esme was looking at Jacob with understanding on her face. I had a feeling Aunt Esme was never mad. Ten the man with golden blonde hair looked at me. I couldn't tell what his expression was. It could have been tired, relieved, excited, annoyed, anything. But he walked over to me and put his arms out.

"May I?" he asked Aunt Esme.

"Sure Carlisle." She said. I was handed over to Carlisle. His arms were hard and cold also, just like it seems everyone's but mommy and Jacob's.

"Hi there Renesmee. I am your grandfather, Carlisle. I put my hand to his arm to say hello back. He smiled, as if he knew I had a gift. I was wondering when my mommy would be all better, so I asked Carlisle; because I had a feeling he would know. I didn't feel like using my gift because in case Carlisle didn't know, I wanted to ask everyone else but I didn't feel like repeating it over and over with my gift.

"When will mommy be better?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with shocked eyes. Carlisle was the first one to recover and answer me.

"Everyone is different, so we don't know for sure, but we think she will be better in three to five days."

Three to five _days_? "What is taking so long?" I asked. This time it looked like he wasn't sure how to explain something.

"Well, has anyone told you what we are, or what _you_ are for that matter?" I nodded my head no. "Well, your mother is going through the process of changing to what the rest of us, excluding Jacob, are. And you see, we are…well we are vampires." I don't know why he seemed somewhat reluctant to answer me. I don't even know what vampires are anyway. My hand was on his arm, so he heard my silent question and continued. "In other words Renesmee, we are not what most other people are on this planet. We are not what your mother was before she has started changing. We all were once huma—" He was cut off by a big man walking through the door with an alarmed look on his face. His face turned to anger when he saw me. He started to growl. Jacob and Aunt Rosalie ran in front of him and growled, as if telling him not to hurt me. His face softened when he looked Aunt Rosalie, but then he looked at Jacob.

"You better back of mutt." He growled. I wanted so bad to yell at him for calling Jacob that. But before I could, Carlisle said "Emmett stop! You're upsetting Renesmee!" How did he know I was upset? I looked down and saw my hand still on his arm. Well that explains it.

"And how on earth would you know that Carlisle? I guess all of you can read the monster's mind can't you?!" I heard three growls, one from daddy upstairs, one from Aunt Rosalie, and one from Jacob. I wondered if the man would turn to like me also, just like Jacob did. Aunt Rosalie put a hand to his face and told him to calm down. He did as she asked but still didn't seem to have a liking towards me. Then was when Rosalie finally got mad at him.

"For goodness sake Emmett! Will you ever grow up?! Bella is doing fine and you're holding a grudge against a _baby_ for almost killing her?! Renesmee didn't do anything so unless you never want to me to say I love you again then stop being so childish!" Everyone looked shocked. I wondered if the reason for that was because of maybe she had never yelled at…Emmett, was it? Emmett looked taken aback, but did what Aunt Rosalie told. He took a step towards me and made eye contact with me. He seemed to soften up right away. He looked at Grampa Carlisle as if to ask him if he could hold me. I was kind of afraid but Grampa Carlisle was already handing me over to Emmett. Emmett took me in his arms and I put my hand to his face to ask if he was going to hurt me. He seemed shocked at first, but then he recovered and shook his head no.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you," he said in a soothing voice, "and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I am not a danger to you and I never will be. I was just upset. Well any way, I am your uncle, Emmett." I seemed to have a lot of family. Just then a short girl with black spiky hair burst through the door with a smile on her face, with another man with honey blonde wavy hair on her heels, but not looking as excited or hyper.

"EEEEEEE is she here is she here is she here???" the girl said in an excited voice, but it seemed like she already knew. Then her eyes rested on me and she calmed down, but still had a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, this is her."

"Can I hold her can I hold her can I hold her please please please please?????????" she begged. I don't know why, but I liked his over-excited girl. I reached out to her and Uncle Emmett gave me to her.

"So you're little Renesmee?" she said. "Hi. I'm your Auntie Alice." It looked like the smile was permanently sketched on her face. "And this is your uncle, Jasper," she said as she looked at him with a loving smile on her face. He merely nodded with a strained smile on his face. I put my hand to Alice's face to ask what was wrong with him. She didn't even seem surprised.

"It's okay Renesmee. He's just afraid that he might…um…yeah…But he won't. I already looked. Do you want him to hold you? I'm sure he wants to," she said. I smiles and nodded my head yes. Auntie Alice handed me over to him with no hesitation and I smiled at him. He smiled back with a still strained face but much warmer.

"You should feel all the emotions in the room right now. Alice: excited, as usual. Rosalie: pissed off but happy, as usual. Emmett: upset and guilty but happy. Jacob: confused but overly happy. Renesmee: happy as can be," Uncle Jasper said. Then I saw mt daddy coming down the stairs. Somehow I knew he could read my mind, so I squealed _DADDYYYY!_ in my head. He smiled and ran faster to me and took me out of Uncle Jasper's arms. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he. But I wanted my mommy too. I wanted to be looking at my daddy's _and _mommy's face. I wanted both of them to be smiling at me. I wanted to be smiling at both of them, not just one. I was still happy though, I was finally in the hands of my parents. Well, one of my parents. I saw daddy's face fall for a moment before he composed his features again and smiled.

"You want to see your mommy?" he asked. I smiled widely and nodded my head up and down at the speed of light it seemed like. He smiled and carried me upstairs to the room she was in. Then he stopped in his tracks at the closed door.

"Alice could you put some clothes on Bella really quick?" he asked. She ran upstairs and went into another room and came out with a blue dress and went into the room my mommy was in. She came back out and smiled at me and daddy then went back down the stairs. Daddy opened the door slowly and walked in just as slow.

There she was. My mommy. Laying right there in front of my eyes.

She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I already loved her. I loved her even when I wasn't in this new world. It's just this is the first time that I have actually seen her for a long period in time. When I first entered this new world and saw her, she looked _very_ much in pain d I couldn't stand the sight of it. But now I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Did it have to be a couple of _days_ since she gets better?

"I know Renesmee; it's bugging me as well. Time will fly by though, I promise. For the next few days until she's better you can spend how ever much time you want with her or with me or with your family," he said. Well that makes me feel a little bit better I gue—wait what about Jacob? I heard my daddy sigh when I said that.

"I need to talk to him about that." What was he talking about? Talk to Jacob about what? He carried me downstairs and gave me to Rosalie. He walked up to Jacob with a deadly but still calm looking look on his face.

"Jacob. What the _hell_ happened? First you hate Renesmee now you can't stay away? Why did you _imprint_ on_ my_ daughter? Who gave you permission to do that? You know the only reason you're alive right now is that it would make Renesmee upset if anyone killed you. Especially her own father."

"C'mon Edward! I can't help it that I imprinted on Nessie."

Daddy snarled. "Don't call her that," he said in a deadly voice. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Nes—Renesmee likes the name Nessie. Don't ya _Nessie?_" Daddy snarled when I nodded my head yes but he gave in finally.

"Wait? You_ imprinted _on a _baby_?" Aunt Rosalie asked with an ice-cold voice. "God Jacob maybe you really _are_ a pervert." Jacob growled.

"I do _not_ love her romantically. She is like what, an hour old? At this point, I am only a big brother. A best friend. What ever she wants me to be, I'll be it, no questions asked. Seriously Blondie, use that brain of yours. Oh wait, you don't have one!" A snarl escaped her mouth while some other people were actually trying to hold in laughter. "Okay Rose, you set yourself up for that one."

"Whatever." Two of my favorite people hate each other?

"No Renesmee, they don't hate each other. Somewhere deep down, they're friends," Grandma Esme said. Jacob and Aunt Rosalie smirked but nodded. "It's just they find it fun insulting each other. Jacob with his Blonde jokes, Rosalie with Jacob's odor. It's absolutely nothing new and I'm sure they'll keep at it but its all fake. They can act _maturely_," she said with a look of death to them at the end, "if they want to." Well that made me feel better, especially when Jacob and Aunt Rosalie nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure they'll stop when it starts to upset you," she added.

"Renesmee can you do me a favor and stretch out as far as out can go and hold it until I say you can stop?" Grampa Carlisle said with a bunch of equipment in his hands. I hadn't even noticed he had ever left. I did what he said and he took the measuring tape and wrapped it around me in all ways possible before he told me I could relax again. He did that all through the rest of the day every couple of hours.

The rest of the day was spent with daddy, Jacob, and Aunt Rosalie fighting over who did what job with me. They agreed on Jacob feeding, daddy teaching me new rules and sorts, and Aunt Rosalie picking out my wardrobe everyday…or couple of hours. Every time an outfit would change was when Auntie Alice would take a picture of me. The same events happened through the next two days until mommy was finally almost done with her pain.

The only bad part was that I couldn't see her until daddy and she came back from their hunt. Jacob was feeding me when I thought that and my hand was on his arm so he heard everything.

"It's okay Nessie. They'll be back soon," he reassured me.

"Jacob maybe you should tell your pack not to hurt the baby now," Grampa Carlisle said.

"Yeah we don't need any more mutts wanting to kill her," Aunt Rosalie said under her breath. Jacob growled but gave me to Aunt Rosalie and went outside and turned into the big wolf that I loved so much.

About five minutes later he came back, in human form, with another person that looks like him. Same dark skin, same cropped black hair and both_ very _tall. All of my aunts, uncles, and grandparents' heads shot up and half of them growled and stood in front of me when Jacob and his friend walked in the door.

"Dudes it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt her. Leah might've so that why we left her," his friend said. Only a few people loosened up, and when all of them didn't, Jacob cut in.

"C'mon guys, you know Seth wouldn't hurt a fly. He's never hurt anything by choice…except for his wolf dinner and when we were fighting those bloodsu—vampires that were trying to kill Bella." Seth nodded his head in agreement. Everyone else loosened up except for Aunt Rosalie.

"C'mon Rose, loosen up. Neither of them is going to hurt her. I can feel it. I don't have to see their future to know that Seth won't hurt her," Auntie Alice said in a quiet voice. Aunt Rosalie finally loosened up, but she didn't take her eyes off of Seth. For some strange reason, I wanted Seth to hold me.

"Please let him hold me," I said out loud. A slow smile spread across his face. He looked at Aunt Rosalie.

"Ugh fine, but if you hurt her, you will walk out of here—oh wait. You wouldn't walk out of here. I'd kill you first." Seth didn't seem bothered by the threat when he took me out of Aunt Rosalie's arms with a bright smile on his face. I put my hand to his face and told him that I didn't care what Aunt Rosalie said, I knew he wasn't gonna hurt me. He nodded his head in agreement after the shock wore down about what I just did. Just then _another_ person that looked like Seth and Jacob burst through the door.

"Seth, c'mon, we need you man. Leah is so pissed off and she wants to kill the baby. None of us can calm her down and you're the only one that has a chance of it!" he said in a worried voice, but not after a three second smile at me. Seth growled, as well as the rest of my family and Jacob, gave me to Auntie Alice, and ran outside, Jacob closely on his heels. About3 minutes late, Jacob came back. He was flooded with questions.

"Leah wouldn't listen to me and she wanted to talk to Seth alone, so here I am. Can I hold Nessie?"

"Sure," Auntie Alice said and handed me over to Jacob. That's when we all heard footsteps coming from the forest outside the house. Jacob ran outside, and then I heard a few voices talking, then a fit of laughter from daddy. Then mommy came inside, with daddy holding her shoulders. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett took a few steps forward in front of me, as well as the rest of my family. It turned out as Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett in front, and Auntie Alice, Grampa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme behind them but in front of me with Jacob and Aunt Rosalie behind them all holding me close. Mommy took a step forward and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper ran towards her while untie Alice and my grandparents ran towards me.

"It's okay, I have it under control. But stay close, just in case," mommy said in a musical voice. Everyone looked uneasy but let her walk towards me. When she held me it was the most wonderful feeling. She slowly bent down and gave my forehead a kiss. Then she looked up at Jacob. "I can handle it Jacob. You can leave now."

"I don't think I can do that," he said in a low voice.

"And why is that"

"Welllll…I _may_ have….welllll…" he seemed like he couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"You may have what?!"

"Welllll…do you remember what imprinting is?" Realization hit her face.

"I swear to God Jacob if you imprinted on my daughter I will kill you with my own bare hands!" Mommy sounded really mad.

"C'mon Bells, Nessie didn't mind. Well she doesn't know but she likes me too Bella."

"Nessie? First you imprint on my daughter, but then you nicknamed her after the Loch ness Monster???" Mommy finally cracked and Lunged towards Jacob. But right before she did, a big sandy wolf jumped between them. The next thing I heard was a sickening crunching sound, then it all fell silent. Grampa Carlisle ran towards the big wolf twitching on the ground.

"Seth? Seth? Can you hear me? Seth?" Seth lightly responded with a whimper. "Okay Seth I know this is going to hurt but since you've already started to heal…well I've got to rebreak your shoulder to fix it. I'll count to three then you will feel pain for about three seconds then you'll start to heal again. Okay?" Seth whimpered. "Okay Seth. One. Two. Three." Then there was a pained howl coming from Seth. A grey wolf came from the trees growling. She came back as a human and put clothes back on.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She glared at Carlisle, then her attention turned towards mommy. "It was you. You almost killed two of my brothers! You tried to bite Jacob, my pack brother. Seth, my real brother, jumped in front of you and you crushed him! I outta kill you right here and now.

"Stop Leah!" Jacob was right in front of her and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were holding back my growling mother. Leah's attention turned towards me. By the look in her black eyes, I knew she was not a nice person. She growled and tried to take a step forward but daddy was in front of her.

"Go home, Leah! Did you forget that I read thoughts?! There is no way in hell that you will lay a finger on her! So take your furry butt home or we will let Bella go so she can kill you herself!" Everyone was in shock but Leah turned on her heels and walked back into the forest.

"Jeez Edward, got a temper problem?" Uncle Emmett joked. Daddy growled and gave him a look that would make everyone run and hide.

"Now Seth, this is going to hurt also, but please phase back. You will heal more quickly then. Then Seth was human again…with no clothes. Auntie Alice covered my eyes and tried not to laugh. About three seconds later she uncovered them and there was Seth, with a pair of shorts on, with a pained face. "Seth walk inside and to the couch and don't move for a few hours or I'll have to rebreak the fracture again."

"Seth I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry!" mommy said with guilt on her face.

"Hey don't sweat it Bella, it don't hurt that bad no more.


	2. Second Part To Chp1

**Okay, a lot of the first chapter got cut off so here is that part that got cut off and I will post the next chapter right after because I already have it written.**

"But it's still my fault you're hurt! If I hadn't have lost my stupid temper then this never would've happened!

"No Bella it's my fault," Jacob cut in, "if you don't like the name Nessie then I won't call her that anymore."

"Well that's not my decision. If Renesmee likes it then you can keep calling her that. And as for the imprinting part, well, I have another excuse to kill you," mommy said with a wink and a smile at the last part.

"That's my Bells," Jacob said and hugged mommy.

"Ugh no offense Jacob but it was way easier to hug you when I was human. You really do stink."

"Backacha Bells, backacha. But you're still my best bud. Whether you make my nose burn or not. Whether you try to _kill_ me or not. Still love ya Bells.

"Um…Jacob, when you say still love ya…well do you mean…"

"Of course not. If you're happy with Eddie over there then I'm happy that you're happy." Then daddy cut in.

"Aw that's so sweet. But if you ever call me Eddie again, well, I'll be the one to kill you." Daddy said with an innocent smile on his face.

"What ever you say Ed." Daddy growled but smiled. Meanwhile mommy was cooing me and never letting me go. I didn't mind at all. I love my family.


	3. Confessions Edited

**Hey pplz! Thanks for reading my first one…and a half chapters lol thanks sooo much! And thnk you to Rae-Prite, my first reviewer EVER! Thank you thank you! **

As the weeks went by, I grew more and more big and my mind grew more and more intelligent. But as more weeks passed, my aging process had slowed down.

"You're already smarter than your Uncle Emmett," Uncle Jasper joked with me. I giggled when Aunt Rosalie stomped on his foot.

"_That is so_…kind of true…" Aunt Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Uncle Emmett yelled from upstairs. He knew all of us could hear him, but they were trying to teach me the human charade. I had recently learned the difference between us and regular people. I also learned how I was different from everybody except for one person, who Grampa Carlisle invited over to learn more about half vampires.

"Now Nahuel, tell me, how old were you when you stopped growing?" Grampa Carlisle had questioned him.

"Um…it is different in everybody. My sisters and I were different. But it was all around about six years old." I was already in the form of a three year old. And it had only been about half a year. Mommy's eyes grew sad.

"What is it, Bella? You're sad," Uncle Jasper said.

"It's just that Renesmee will barely have a childhood! Pretty soon she'll be all grown up and frozen in time." I could since mommy's sadness.

"But I will always be your daughter mommy. Even if I'm bigger, I'm still Renesmee," I said. Mommy seemed a little bit happier. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

"Sure."

We were walking and talking through the woods when we heard a human walking close to us. I looked at mommy to see what we should do.

"It's okay, I'm sure if he or she runs into us they'll just think we're hiking off the trail. Jump on my back so he or she won't think you were walking." I did as she asked and jumped on her back and we kept walking. We could hear the human…wait…human_s_ coming closer.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked.

"Angela? Is that you? And Ben?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? You look so different! Aww, who is that?"

"This is my dau—um…friend's daughter. Hey Ben!" she said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Hey Bella! If I recall correctly, aren't you like a non-outdoorsy type?"

"Yeah, I was. But with my family always going camping, I've grown accustomed to it. In fact, I've started to like it. Ange?" Angela was staring at mommy with her jaw dropped.

"Um…Bella? W-what's w-with your eyes? They're um…like…red?"

"Yeah…um…it's…um…uh…" Mommy couldn't think of anything to say. For a vampire, her mind was pretty slow. I had to help.

"We were pwaying my faborite game awwwwwl day," I said in a baby voice.

"Yeah! It's her favorite game of all time."

"Oh…so what's this precious girl's name?"

"This is Renesmee," mommy said.

"Oh…sounds a lot like Renee and Esme…wait…she's not…your baby…is she?"

"Of course not," mommy said a little too fast.

"Now that Ange mentioned it…she does look a lot like Edward and you," Ben said. Then daddy came out if the trees looking like he hadn't even heard anything.

"Angela! Ben! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing so far from the trail?"

"Hey Edward. Ange and I were checking out the wild life for a college class. Is the whole family here? And if you guys don't mind answering, is this your daughter? Because she looks just like you guys," Ben said. Daddy said really low and fast so only me and mommy would hear: "They've figured us out. They took a class on mythology and they have a guess on what we are. Well except for Renesmee. We might as well tell them, I mean they won't say anything. You know them Bella, they won't say anything if you tell them not to."

"I know. Should we tell them Renesmee is our daughter?" Daddy chuckled.

"I think they already know that." The whole conversation between the two took literally half a second.

"Angela. Ben. As you can see, I am very different from before. And now I look like the rest of the Cullens. Well that's because I'm one of them now. I know neither of you will tell anybody, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Please do not tell anyone. If you do, you could be in serious danger. If someone finds out you know you might die. And since me and Edward love you both, we won't let you two die, so we would have to turn you into one of us. So over all, do you guys promise you won't tell _anyone_ what we are?"

"Of course," Angela and Ben said together. Then daddy started to talk.

"Well I know you are both taking a mythology class, so you think you know what we are, but you have it all wrong."

"Wait, so you aren't ghosts?" Ben asked. Daddy and mommy burst out in laughter, but then turned serious again.

"No, we are vampires." Ben and Angela's eyes widened and they started to take a step back.

"Relax! We won't hurt you. We won't hurt any human. Ever. We don't drink human blood. We are what the family calls vegetarian vampires. We only drink animal blood," mommy said. "And you were right, this is our daughter."

"Wow. Well that was a shock," Ben said.

"Oh. And I know you are both interested in this. I can read minds. And Alice can see the future. And Jasper can control emotions. And Bella has a shield preventing all mental powers from harm. And Renesmee…well she can do this. Renesmee would show them what you can do?" I nodded and put my hands to their face.

"Sweet!"

"Wow…"

"We actually have to run but we'll talk to you later, okay? And remember, please don't tell anyone," mommy said.

"Sure Bella. I guess we'll talk to you later. See you later alligator."

"After a while crocodile." With that we ran off.

_Leah's POV_

I can't believe he imprinted on that monster! Over the past few months I've been avoiding him and he's just so damn happy he doesn't freaking notice?! Ugh! Wait…why do I care so much? It's not like I love him. He's like two and a half years younger than me. He's my alpha. He's my pack brother! Then I noticed something. I was in denial. I loved Jake.

_Woah Leah! You love Jake? Are you gonna tell him? Wow…_

_Damn Seth! Next time tell me you're here before you listen in on me! And he's gonna find out one day so I might as well. He already imprinted on that monster so it's no use anyway._

_Sorry sis. And its gonna be a while before he loves her so who's to say he can't date before her? And please don't call her a monster. Nessie is awesome._

_Well that's your opinion. And you're right. I'm gonna go to the Cullens and get him._

_Actually he's at his house right now. He's grounded from friends, even pack members, so you're not allowed in the house. Billy's at Charlie's so just leave a phone message._

_Okay thanks. _I phased back and ran to my house ad got on the phone. It went straight to voice mail then I realized I didn't think of what I was gonna say. _Beep._

"Oh hey Jake! I was just wondering if uh…if…uh...oh fuck…if I could…fuck um…meet you at the cone shaped rock in a two minutes. I have to talk to you about…something. Fuck." I hung up. Crap when I went brain-dead all I could say was fuck? I blew it. From across the beach, at Jacob's house, I heard his wild laughter. Yep I blew it. I walked slowly through the rain to the rock and there was Jake. Now that I look at him, he was…hot. When his hair is cropped short and styled, by the pixie vamp, and when there's rain dripping from his chest and when he's smiling an amused smile at me he looked so hot.

"Can I help you Miss Fuck?" he said and busted up in laughter.

"You're 17 you shouldn't say that word."

"Uh-huh sure. But you're allowed to say it," he paused and counted on his fingers, "three times in your message? That's not fair." Aw he's so cute when he's acting like a ten year old pouting kid.

"Whatever. Okay, I came here to talk to you. Um…you're gonna be kind of freaked out by this. I know I was." His face turned from amusement to confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't think of a way to put it.

"Well um…today I was thinking about how pissed off I was that you imprinted on the bloodsucker." That earned a growl from him. "Sorry. And anyway, I as thinking and I wondered why I cared so much…and I figured it out."

"And?"

"Well um…I think I'm in love with you Jacob." His eyes widened and I stood there in the rain for three minutes waiting for it to sink in.

"Since when are you in love with me?"

"Since…I don't know. But I just now realized it half an hour ago.

"I was not expecting this when I came here."

"I know. And I know you don't feel the same way. It's okay. I just wanted to get it off my chest." Not really. I wanted to know if he really _did_ feel the same way. He looked like he was thinking about something. I'm getting my hopes up too high. Of course no one likes grumpy ol' Leah.

"That's not all Leah. I can tell you have a question." Busted.

"I was wondering if you feel the same way." My heart sped up as he opened his mouth to answer.

**Haha pplz cliffie! I won't continue unless you review so review review review!**


	4. Unfair

**Hey pplz sorry if this chapter sucks but a lot of things at school with my crush happened so the lovey dovey thing might be kinda sucky cuz of…never mind but anyway sorry.**

_Jacob's POV_

Woah! Leah loved me? Since when? And if I recall correctly, she was a grumpy werewolf willing to rip your face off if you make her mad. Since when did she become all lovey dovey? Especially after what happened with Sam. How could she be in love with _me_? Out of every man in this world, she chooses me to fall in love with. It just doesn't make sense. There was a piece missing from the puzzle. I could already tell. But what was it?

"Leah sorry I only think of you as a pack sister." Her face crumpled up and I felt sorry for the pain I had just put her through. Seth would kill me for this. For putting his sister through this much pain. Then I heard a voice.

"Shouldn't you guys be inside?" It wasn't a familiar voice but it was a familiar face. It was the new kid moving onto the reservation. I thought Leah was gonna answer but all she did was stare at him. Oh my gosh. That wasn't just any stare! That was an imprint stare. Hey at least she don't like me any more. Now we can go back to being normal.

"Yeah I guess so. Hi. I'm Leah," she said with a smile. I'd never seen her so happy before. I'd never seen her stare at a guy like that before. Even with Sam. I've never seen a guy stare at _her_ like that either.

"Hi. I'm…I'm…I'm…uh…Shane. Nice to meet you."

"So will we be seeing you around here a lot?" I asked. Leah shot me a death glare.

"So I'll be going. Oh by the way I'm Jacob. 'Kay now I'm gonna go before Leah kills me. See ya later." I walked out of eyesight then turned into a wolf. Crap. Forgot to take clothes off. Ugh another too small outfit from Emmett coming up. I was already at the Cullen house by now and Edward heard my thought and chuckled.

"Jacob needs clothes again."

"Emmett's out hunting I'll get something from his closet," Blondie said. Crap. This time I know for sure I'm gonna get a girl's clothes.

"Rose don't give Jacob girl's clothes!" Edward said a little louder that normal. Rose answered in an innocent voice.

"Now Edward why on Earth would I do that?" Edward sighed. Rosalie came outside and gave me a shirt and some jeans.

"See? It's Emmett's clothes." Did the devil turn nice or something? She walked back inside tooled me change. I phased back and unfolded the clothes. Nope. She hadn't turned nice. There was a pair of sparkly designer jeans and a top that comes down to your belly button.

"Rosalie, if you were human I'd strangle you. You know that right?"

Between laughter: "Sure Jacob sure." Edward sighed and threw me an outfit and rolled his eyes at Rose. I plan to get payback. Edward heard my plan and busted out laughing. He texted me saying she's going hunting once the others get back. As if they knew what we were planning, about three minutes later, there they were. Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme went hunting after they came. Then the plan was in action. After about half an hour, the job was done.

45 minutes later, Rosalie and the others came back. Rosalie had a few drops of blood on her shirt so she went upstairs to her room to change.

"JACOB BLACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES?!" she screamed. I answered calmly.

"Floating downstream." Of course that was a lie. The size of her closet was literally 10 times the size of my room. Even all her money on her precious credit card couldn't pay for that.

"Rose calm down," Emmett said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! THAT MUTT THREW AWAY ALL MY CLOTHES!"

"Relax Rose it was a joke," he said. Oooo he's busted.

"You mean you knew about this and you didn't tell me about it?!"

"Well uh…I gotta say you shouldn't have given the man girl clothes."

"Ugh!" Then she ran down the stairs and pushed me against the wall. "Jacob Black I know they're not floating downstream because even you aren't that stupid. Where are they?"

"In the garage." She stormed off to the garage and screamed. Icing on the cake. She stormed back into the room with green gunk all over her. Okay I know that was so used but seriously it was hilarious. The look on her face made me bust up in laughter till tears ran down my face. Everyone else laughed too.

"You are so immature Jacob Black. I'll get back at you."

"She stormed upstairs and turned on the shower to wash her hair out. Do vampires take showers anyway? No don't think so. Just then Nessie walked down from the stairs. She had just woken up. Woah what time is it?

"Midnight," Edward said. Nessie was in the form of a five year old now. So in a year, she looks five years old. But since her aging process is slowing down, she won't be growing very fast anymore. She'll still be growing fast enough to where we can notice it day by day. After about an hour of me trying to figure out a math problem I came up with, it would take about 6 years for her to be in the form of 16 or 17 year old. Edward almost killed when he found out I was doing that math problem.

"Jacob you will _not_ force her to fall in love with you." Well duh.

"Relax Eddie," growl, "I'm not gonna force her to fall in love with me," growl, "and of course there's no doubt I'm gonna fall in love with her," ultra-growl, "but it's her choice if she wants to fall in love with me. But keep in mind, even if it's not me, she's gonna be having boy crushes and first loves the moment she turns in the form of a sixteen year old." Silent stare down.

"Ugh I know you're right about the boy crushes. And she's gonna start dating. But she will be in teenage form when she's six years old!"

"You can't help that. I bet when she goes to the store and sees a five year old boy she has a crush on him. Almost all girls has crushes since first grade. It's just soon they get more serious. And she might be heartbroken by some of them. It's just life. You can't control it Edward."

"That's not the point! She's gonna be a six year old dating teenage boys! And if it's you a six year old will be dating a 21 year old!" This guy never lets go and excepts it does he?

"You can't help that. It's her technical age but she won't have the mind or the physical features of a six year old. You're just going to have to except it."

"Whatever." Mental smile. He knew I was right.

**

_Renesmee's POV_

I was in the form of a seven year old now. By now I had slowed down the aging process so much that I'm almost at the speed of human. But from everyone else's mind, just not close enough.

"Why can't I go to school?"

"Because you haven't slowed down enough. And you have perfectly good teachers right here," daddy said calmly as he pointed to my family.

"I call physical education!" Uncle Emmett yelled. Then he was his five year old self again. "Ha! I got it before all of you did! Ha! And people call me dumb," he said as he danced in front of them yelling something no one cared about. Then he backed into the bookcase that held all the antique plates and glasses and all that. They all shattered to the ground.

"EMMETT CULLEN I SPENT YEARS FINDING THOSE!" Grandma Esme scolded him…in a loud voice. Uncle Emmett caught the last plate that was about to fall.

"I got it!" he said as he held it up. When he held it up it hit the chandelier and broke.

"I had it!" he said. Grandma Esme had a look on her face that made Uncle Emmett run out side to hide. Everyone busted up in laughter.

"I'm gonna clean all this up and go make duplicates and tell Esme they're the real ones and we fixed them," daddy said in a low voice, even for a vampire. He ran out the door still laughing at Uncle Emmett. On his way out he told grandma Esme where Uncle Emmett was.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, Renesmee you're just not slowed down enough yet. By the end of third grade you're gonna look like a ten year old. Sorry." Mommy said.

"But that's not much older than everyone else."

"Renesmee second graders come out as seven year olds. Sorry. You have your family to teach you. Although you don't have much to learn. And when you go to high school, you'll still be very young and I'm not sure if your mind can handle all that goes on in high school. You'll have true friends, you'll have fake friends, you'll have friends that don't act like your friends, you'll have people that will piss you off, you'll have mean teachers, you'll have teachers that give you way too much work, you'll have the know-it-alls that brag about their smartness, you'll have boys you don't like keep asking you out and you will have to face crushes. You can't handle all that. End of conversation," mommy said. Well I wasn't going anywhere with school. Then Jacob came in and said, "What's with all the arguing?" as he walked over to me. I answered putting emphasis on certain words.

"_Mom _won't let _someone _go to school because_ Mom _thinks _someone_ can't handle it."

"Can't handle it? Are we talking about second grade?"

"No we are talking about when she ages normally and how that'll be in high school and she can't handle everything."

"Yeah sorry Ness but I agree." Great now my best friend and my family don't respect my opinions anymore? That…kind of sucks. "Sorry kiddo." After an awkward silence, Auntie Alice cut in.

"C'mon Ness we're going shopping." Ew. I hate shopping. Mommy says I got that from her and Auntie Alice says that when I grow up I'll like it by then. But I doubt it. Just like I doubt all those things mommy said I would face in high school. I know I sound like a spoiled brat, but everyone loves me. I have that effect on people and I always have. And I can handle the work. But I guess I should think about this when high school comes. By then we were at the mall and Auntie Alice was dragging me inside.

"Ness I have to tell you something. About Jacob." Wait, what about Jake? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quil and saw his eyes widen and he ran over to us before Auntie Alice could say more. He id that thing were you talk through your teeth and pretend you're smiling but you're actually talking to someone else about something you don't want the other person to know about.

"Alice don't you think that you should let Jake tell her this when she's older?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh that Jake is gonna—" Auntie Alice started.

"Teeeelllllll you about it when you're older," Quil interrupted. He took out his phone and texted somebody.

"'Kay sorry Alice but I had to tell Jake this. Think of Nessie. She's not ready to know all this."

"Ugh you werewolves ruin everything! She should know this!"

"And it is Jake's responsibility to tell her _when she's ready._"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE READY FOR WHAT?!"

"Nothing," Jake said. Where did he come from?

"Why am I so clueless on this?!"

"Because you're not ready to know."

"I think she is."

"I don't know if I am or not because I have absolutely no clue what we're talking about!"

"Forget it!" all three of them said together. Auntie Alice dragged me to a store and Jacob rolled his eyes and walked off with Quil to a sports store.

"I'll be listening!" he called.

"Whatever." Still clueless.

A week later, still clueless.

A month later, still clueless.

A _year _later still clueless.

I asked all the werewolves and they didn't tell me. None o my family did. Gosh I was in the form of a seven year old and now I'm eight! Why can't they tell me?

"I'll tell you when you're older," Jacob had told me. So today walked up to him ad bated my eyelashes and tried to look cute.

"Jake remember a few months ago you said you tell me what you guys were talking about Well I'm older," then a fake men expression, "so talk."

"Ooo so scary. No. I mean older than a few months. I mean a few years. Just wait. It might not even be worth it and you probably won't care anyway. Just wait." Then he walked of to "Blondie" to bug her. I followed him trying to annoy him till he tells me.

"So Blondie, a blonde was at a bar and a news story pops up showing a girl at the edge of a bridge looking like she was about to jump. Then she says to the guy beside her 'I bet you fifty bucks she doesn't jump.' And he took the bet. So she jumped and the blond handed the guy fifty dollars. 'I can't take your money. I saw this story this morning.' Then the blonde replied 'Well so did I but I didn't think she'd jump again.'" Jacob laughed at Aunt Rosalie's glare.

"So immature," she muttered under her breath. That only made everyone else laugh harder. Everyone cleared out leaving Jacob and me. I tried to bug him again.

"I'm not touching you I'm not touching you I'm not touching you I'm not touching you I'm not touching you I'm not touching you." I said as I nearly poked him.

"Are you forgetting I've had to put up with Emmett doing that to me for five years now? Yeah absolutely nothing new so you're just gonna have to try harder." I wasn't getting any information from him any time soon.

"But it's so not fair! If it's about me shouldn't I know?"

"NO!" I heard people yell from upstairs. So everyone knows but me. Fabulous.


	5. Author's Note

So GUESS WHAT! I came cross my old story and decided to write another chapter! YAAAAAYYYYYY! Haha


	6. Chapter 6

_Jacob's POV_

Okay, I can't help but feel bad that everyone knows but Nessie…but she's just not ready to know yet. Sure she's grown even more, to where she's about seventeen in appearance, but still. Plus, I'm still her best friend, and I don't want to scare her off. Well, maybe it won't scare her. Ha. Right. I can see it now._ Hey Ness, I'm not sure if you knew this, but just for the record, I imprinted on you when you were a baby. Which means that when you grow up to be my age, I'm probably gonna fall deeply in love with you. And you're most likely gonna love me too. 'Kay bye._

Yeah right. No way am I telling her.

"Jakey?" I heard a voice call. Her voice. I automatically got up and followed the sound of her voice and her scent and the sound of her heartbeat and breathing, well you get the point, I found her.

"Hey Ness!" I swooped her up in a hug and swung her around.

"Well _someone's_ happy to see me! Why?" She asked in confusion. I thought about telling her the real reason, but decided against it.

"What? A guy can't be excited to see his best friend? Sheesh, fine." I pointed my chin up and looked away jokingly.

"Fine. Bye now." She joked back. I smiled and hugged her again.

"So do you wanna go get some dinner? Maybe that new restaurant? I'd tell you the name, but it's like, Italian, and you know I'm not the best at foreign languages."

"Whoa Jakey! That place is like…Daddy expensive! Are you sure? Plus you have to dress really nice to go there!"

"Well, I know you love Italian food, so I'll just make Alice pick out something for me. But lets go to the house and get ready. RACE YOU THERE!" I bolted out the door before she had time to say no. She yelled at me that I cheated, but still started running. I won, of course, and she got there three seconds later. We both stopped in the living room.

"Oh Pixie? We need your assistance!" I called. She was downstairs in a flash.

"Yeesssss?" Nessie responded this time.

"We need your help with outfits! We're going to that fancy new Italian place, and Jakey needs your help."

"Yay! And Nessie I'm doing you too! You have your mother's sense of bad style," she was interrupted for a short second by a growl from upstairs, "and I need to fix your hair and makeup!" Ness groaned and stomped her foot, but there's no objecting to Alice. Alice dragged me upstairs to Emmett's room, and went through his entire closet to try and find something big enough. She finally found some black jeans and a dressy blue button-up shirt. It fit good enough, and she gave me another haircut, and I was ready to go. She sent me downstairs and called up Nessie. Me and Nessie passed on the stairs and I gave a sarcastic "Have fun!" and she groaned. When I got downstairs I collapsed on the couch and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked up. And there was Nessie hurrying to get away from Alice. And she looked…beautiful. As in like…really beautiful. Could I seriously think that she's more than a friend now? I guess so…wow…she looks…amazing…

"Jake? Woohoo?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Wanna get out of here before Auntie Alice decides one of us doesn't look good enough?" That snapped me out of it. We walked outside, rather fast, and hopped on my bike. I guess I left it over here last night. When she wrapped her arms around my waist so she wouldn't fly off, it felt different than it usually does. It made me feel, okay this sounds cheesy, but warm. I don't love Renesmee Carlie Cullen anymore, I'm _in love_ with her. I couldn't get that thought out of my head, and I almost missed the turn to the restaurant. When we walked in, we were greeted by a waiter.

"Name please?" He asked in a friendly but incredibly bored voice.

"Black, table for two." He looked down at the list and nodded.

"Right this way, your waitress will be here to serve you momentarily." We sat down and looked around.

"Wow Jakey, this place is incredibly amazing!" she said as she picked up the menu. She scanned I pretty fast, while I looked at it more close. Hmmmm…ravioli sounds okay.

"So what are you getting?" I asked her.

"Alfredo. What about you?"

"Mushroom ravioli"

"Sounds yummy!" The waitress walked up.

"Hi, I'm Susie, I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said overpolitely, looking at me with a wink and bigger smile.

_Nessie's POV_

"Hi, I'm Susie, I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drink?" she said, with a flirty wink and smile at Jacob. I growled.

"_Water please_."I said I a voice to grab her attention. She gave me a quick glare and focused on Jacob again.

"I'll just have water too." She was still staring at him.

"So are you ready to order?" _You_. Singular. Helloooooo? I'm here too!

"Yes we are. Ness, you wanna go first?"

"Sure, I'll have the Alfredo. No meat. What about you _Jakey Wakey?"_ The waitress didn't like me that much I don't think. Good.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli. Thanks" 'Jakey Wakey' handed her our menus and didn't even glance at her as she walked away. Why did I even care so much? Jake's just my friend, he can have girls flirt with him. He can has girls stare at his…muscular body…his gorgeous smile…deep black eyes…his perfection…WHAT AM I SAYING? I don't like _Jacob!_

Do I? No I can't. He's just Jacob, my best friend. That's what he's always been to me. I can't like him _romantically! _Well, he's not all that bad looking, in fact he's kinda…hot now that I really look at him. But he couldn't like me the same way! No way! My thoughts were interrupted by the waitress coming back with our food.

"That was fast." Jake said. Yeah. Probably because the waitress told the cook to make it extra-fast for the hottie and his friend. Jacob dug in while I lowly picked at mine. "What's wrong, not hungry? Does your stomach hurt?" He seemed suddenly alarmed.

"No, no I'm fine. Just lost my appetite." At the stupid waitress flirting with my Jake. Okay, so I think it's pretty much official I like Jake more than a friend. I looked up at him again, and he was just finishing his ravioli. "Do you want this Jake? I don't want it anymore."

"Sure," he said as he grabbed the plate and devoured it too. The waitress came right after he was finished. I guess she was spying on him. Oh well.

"Can I interest you in any desserts?" She said, again only looking at Jacob.

"No I think we're good. Nessie do you want any?"

"Nope."

"Okay, here's your check, just bring it up to the front when you're ready," she said to Jacob. He opened the leather flippidy thingy (sorry I don't know what they're called) and put some money in there. I got up, and as did he to walk to the front. He gave the waitress his check and opened the door for me on his way out.

"Can we go to La Push? I wanna walk on the beach," I said with puppy dog eyes. No one, especially Jacob can resist that.

_Jacob's POV_

I can't say no to her when she gives me those puppy dog eyes. Not that'd I'd say no anyway. We can go to her favorite spot on the beach. Since I look at her romantically now, I guess I could tell her about the imprint there.

"Sure," I said and smiled at her. I drove there rather fast…well faster than I usually drive. I parked in my driveway, and we walked straight to the beach. I took my hand in hers, like I always did, but this time it make my heart speed up. Cheesy, cheesy, I know. True though. She walked to her favorite spot and sat down. Okay, now's the time I guess.

"Ness I have something to tell you." She looked at me and nodded her head, as if to tell me to go on. "Well…remember like a year ago when you were wondering what the whole family was keeping from you…well I think I should tell you now." Her eyes lit up and she went 'mhmm mhmm?' as she nodded her head up and down really fast. "Well…I imprinted on you Ness." She looked confused. "Okay, imprinting…okay this is going to be weird Ness but bare with me. Imprinting is when you see…I don't know…the one I guess. And I imprinted on you. That means that, in my mind at least, you're _the one. _And whenever you imprint on someone, you be whatever you want them to be. You want me to be your best friend, and here I am, being your best friend. But…lately…I have started to see you as more than a best friend…what do you think of that?" Her eyes widened and she just stared at me. "Ness?" After about thirty seconds of just staring a blank long stare, she finally blinked and opened her mouth to say something.

**Sorry guys I wanted to leave it off there, cuz I am after all a big cliff hanger fan:) haha**


End file.
